parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (Digimon): The Movie
Latias425's spoof of Digimon: The Movie (2000). Cast Pokemon Adventure * Young Tai: * Young Kari: * Botamon: * Koromon: * Giant Agumon: * Red Greymon: * Parrotmon: Our War Game * Tai: Felix (Golden Sun) * Agumon; Charmander * Greymon: Charmeleon * MetalGreymon: Charizard * WarGreymon: Mega Charizard X * Matt: Isaac (Golden Sun) * Gabumon: Riolu * MetalGarurumon: * Sora: Mia (Golden Sun) * Biyomon: Togetic * Izzy: Ivan (Golden Sun) * Tentomon: Ledyba * Kabuterimon: Heracross * MegaKabuterimon: Mega Pinsir * Mimi: Sheba (Golden Sun) * Palmon: Bellosome * Joe: Garet (Golden Sun) * Gomamon: Popplio * T.K.: Piers (Golden Sun) * Patamon: Pikachu * Kari: Jenna (Golden Sun) * Gatomon: * Kuramon: Zygarde Cell * Tsumemon: Zygarde Core * Keramon: * Infermon: Zygarde 10% * Diaboromon: Zygarde Complete * Omnimon: Pokemon Hurricane Landing/The Golden Pokementals * Davis: Matthew (Golden Sun) * DemiVeemon: * Veemon: Gible * Flamdramon: Magmotar * Raidramon: Luxray * Magnamon: Regigigas * Willis: * Terriermon: Plusle * Gargomon: * Rapidmon (Armor): * Yolei; Karis (Golden Sun) * Poromon; Rowlet * Hawkmon: Combusken * Halsemon: * Cody: Tyrell (Golden Sun) * Upamon: * Armadillomon: Turtwig * Digmon: Excadrill * Endigomon; * Antylamon: * Kerpymon (Evil): * Kerpymon (Good): * T.K.: Piers (Golden Sun) * Patamon: Pikachu * Angemon: Gallade * Seraphimon: * Kari: Jenna (Golden Sun) * Gatomon: * Angewomon: * Magnadramon: Scenes Music Pokerap Lyrics: All Right, Ready to go? I'm Ready. Ready? Let's go. The Pokevolutions is up and running! Did ya see? Did ya hear? Did ya know it was coming? Our Pokedestiny starts today! Let me hear you say... POKEMON! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! With Poke-Will and Pokevice in hand, Do the Poke-Dynamics Towards the Poke-Land! When your Poke-Past and Poke-Present collide! Time to Poke-Size! POKEMON!!! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! (Music Break) The Pokeworld is Poke-Safe, And now we'll meet in Poke-Fate. With Pokemon To Protect What's Right, We'll have to Poke-Fight! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. Pokemon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. Pokemon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. Pokemon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up. Kick it up to the Big Screen. The Poke-Dudes will Poke-Rule With Poke-Ability and Poke-Tude Save the World from a Poke-Disaster The threat from the 'net meets the Pokemon Masters! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Let's Wrap This Up Let's Wrap This Up The Pokevolution will not be stopped Pokemon Rule! Pokemon Rock! Remember the Poke-Things I say! And Pokes Save the Day. Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Pokemon Pocket Monsters, Pokemon are the champions! Let's Go! POKEMON!!! Category:Pokemon Category:Latias425